Frostsong
Frostsong is a beautiful long furred white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a sweeping plume of a tail History Like her mother, Frostsong was born into Auroraclan. She was born to Autumnsky and Panthertail and is sister to Dapplemask, Blazingstar and Foggyeye. Strangely, on the day of her birth, a prophecy was bestowed upon her. Elimination will not be needed, but what is gone is to be treated. '' This was interpreted by the former medicine cat, Blazingdawn. She was unaware of the prophecy until the eve before her mother's death. In a dream, the first joint leader of Auroraclan, Bramblestar, came to her and warned her of a coming disaster in which she would have to sacrifice herself to the fires of the Dark Forest. She was unable to interpret this warning, so she just decided to brush it off of her shoulder, a choice she would later regret. Three moons after her mother's death, Frostpaw was made a warrior, Frostsong. Two nights after her naming, Kestrelstar declared war on Blizzardclan after the clan had begun stripping Auroraclan territory of much needed prey. The battle was held the next day. In the midst of battle, a flash of understanding sparked in her mind and she knew what the omen placed upon her those many seasons ago meant. It meant she must sacrifice herself to save her brother, Blazingflame. At that exact moment, Blazingflame was about to be killed by a Blizzardclan she-cat, so Frostsong knocked the she-cat off of him at the cost of her own life. The she-cat slit her throat and Frostsong experianced a slow, agonizing death. Soon, she was placed at the mercy of Starclan. They told her that she has completed her part of the prophecy and that Starclan has never doubted its choice. It was revealed that Blazingflame would father the two kits that would save the clans in the future and that it was her job to save him during the battle she was killed in. Frostsong was praised by the Starclan cats, but they punished her for not listening to Bramblestar as an apprentice. As punishment for her foolishness, instead of joining the ranks of Starclan, she would be reincarnated as Spottedkit, Blazingflame's only daughter and the sister of the two brothers who would save the clans. She is currently unaware of her past personality and is unaware of her new brothers' status as the future saviors of the clans. Education Mentor: Jayshadow Apprentices: None Personality Frostsong was a very bubbly and outgoing cat unlike her sister, Dapplemask, who maintained a mysterious, graceful demeanor. As a kit, she was the second oldest in her litter and served as somewhat of a comic relief character towards her siblings, especially Foggykit because he was often conflicted and depressed. Even through her mother's shocking death, Frostpaw was still able to find the humor in things. As she grew, she became much more mature and hard headed. Her temper also reached maximum levels at the time of her death. She will not stand for racism towards she-cats. As her life progressed, she became somewhat of a hopeless romantic, waiting fo that one special tom. This is ironic because the day of the battle she was killed in, she had seemed to have found the perfect match for herself in an older warrior, Gorsethorn. Family '''Dam': Autumnsky; deceased, verified Starclan member Sire: Panthertail; living Brothers: Blazingstar; living Foggyeye; living Sister: Dapplemask; living Aunt: Mistykit; deceased, verified Starclan member Uncles: Pebblekit; deceased, verified Starclan member Cougarpaw; deceased; suspected Place of No Stars member Nieces: Dawnshine; living Iciclefall; living Spottedkit; living Nephews: Sunpaw; living Moonpaw; living Fallingcloud; deceased, verified Starclan member Granddaughters: Irispetal; living Ivystem; living Hollyberry; living Cloverkit; living Grandsons: Cloudspots; living Branchtail; deceased, suspected Starclan member Cavekit; living Inkkit; living Category:Article stubs Category:Warriors Category:AutumnSky's Cats